1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to proportional dividers or calipers and more particularly is directed to such dividers having a fixed ratio predetermined by the "golden proportion" which has been determined to relate directly to the arithmetic progression of the Fibonacci series of numbers, that is, the proportion of 1 to 0.618.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The "golden proportion", also often referred to as the "divine proportion", has long been recognized to occur in nature in both form and function and has been shown to exist in physiology as well as forming the basis of our aesthetic sense of human anatomy and, therefore, can be particularly useful to those professionals engaged in dental and surgical reconstruction as well as to sculptors and those in the graphic arts. The book entitled "THE DEVINE PROPORTION A Study In Mathematical Beauty" by H. E. HUNTLEY, published by Dover Publications, Inc. is one in many on the subject and thoroughly presents and discusses most if not all aspects of the "golden proportion".
Golden proportion calipers previously described in the literature offer, at best, an approximation and lack the versatilty required for measuring and ascertaining both small and large proportions, small being represented by the incisors in the dental arch, while large is exemplified by the entire head, and also lack the versatility for handling measurements involving large three-dimensional objects.